TheBeastNamedSean
"I dont fight for myself,I fight for others.Not based on revenge or my belief,It's because they want to do it,and it's also for good.Dont think that I formed this guild just so I can see them struggle and do stuff for me,we do this because my friends want to adventure."-TheBeastNamedSean,Chapter 8 Season 2(Part 2) TheBeastNamedSean (also called Sean) is the gateway to all of the adventures, he found Pizzabomb1000 and he asked Pizzabomb1000 if he wants to come for an adventure, Pizzabomb1000 accepted, TheBeastNamedSean later recruited gamerN64 (which was eaten by a giant) and DaMasterz (who got sick and had to quit having adventures with Sean), he then recruited Bloodee, Littleanzcharlie and bajiwolf,Soon BenTheVaporeon and Metisi(The poke duo)And then the devil beater and boss fighter Noobygames12. he created gateways for adventures as he is the grand mage Personality Sean is a kind and light hearted person who always tries to be optimistic.He is also a pretty good leader However he is hiding something,he has actually been depressed for a while,but he is good at hiding it!He also is a great actor.He also has a crush on Jane1823.And soon in season 2 Kate. Apperance Just look at the pictuers History TheBeastNamedSean was known by another name:Seanster810. Sean had mage blood,so he had to abandon his brother in order to train to be a true mage.He met Kate,Sean's crush.As a teenager he defeated the grand wizard and overthew him.Sean countined to be strong.Sometimes he went on adventures undercover in the human world.He made alot of friends though! Back then he was an outlaw in the human world,everyone hated him.Soon he met Pizzabomb1000 and soon they went on adventures.Everything was of peace,untill someone came and changed everything(Bajiwolf)At first they didnt accept baji but soon they grew dull and discovered that Bajiwolf was good at doing things They had great adventures but soon Sean called Pizza "A bit too negative" And never had another adventure with him ever again.Soon Charlie joined and Sean went in adventures in a pizzarea with killer anamtronics! Sean secretly hated baji but soon had adventures with him again. However a war broke out.It lasted over 10 years.Kate dissapeare,many people died.Sean wanted to forget about Kate to stop worrying so he erased his memories of Kate.Sean and the mages emerged victorious and they won the war.Sean was free to have adventures as much as he wants now. Somehow Sean was kidnapped and was never seen again,everything online he owned was hacked.Soon he came back as TheBeastnamedSean.He continued to have adventures with baji.Soon he met the best of the best His name was GamerN64.He hasnt seen him for a while but he is incredibly good at doing things,he even owns a motel!Soon he met a super powered person named NoobyGames12.He was a devil beater and a boss fighter.He has a private dimension in which he stores all of his wepons. Then he met bloodee and had adventures with him,He was the Stupid one,He always got himself into 'Trouble'.It was fine until he met Metisi and BenTheVaporeon.Sean confessed that he hated Baji and didnt have adventures with him for a while.Soon he befriended him again.Recently Sean has met his cousins KindETD and AdrainPH624.KindETD has not been recruited yet.Both of them are classified under the criminals called "Noobs" Powers skills and abilites (Incomplete though) * Super speed - Sean can run super fast!even enough to run up a 32 foot building * Enhanced strength - Sean is able to lift a 5 story building however that may be his limit. * Elemental control - Mainly Lightning sound and air,Sean can control the elements! * Telekenesis and telepathy and incredible smarts. - Sean is secrtly smart enough to use telekenesis and telepathy!He has a limit to doing so though * Stupidness powers - Sean acts as if he is stupid,however it is so belivable that he gains stupidity powers! * Fusion - *NO DESCRIPTION* * Dank memes - The memes are among him. * Mage powers!-He can control magic,and is incredibly good at it! * Mana source mastery-When Sean equips his mana sources he becomes the master of speed and melee(If he equips the card(Jack))or the master of power and range(If he equips the mask(persona)) * Double source-Sean is able to equip both mana sources without dieng! * Pure mana form-If Sean equips both mana sources and unleashes its full potiential while putting it on,he becomes Pure Mana.Sean's body dissapears and the only thing that is there is his spirit and power.However Sean gets very tired after using this. * Bodyswapping-When Sean goes back to his original body he got the ability to swap bodies with people! * Mastery of the Persona:Sean has mastered the persona. * Extreme luck:Sean has extreme luck,somehow effective with his spirit sword by just swinging it around * Exceedingly durable - Sean is suprisingly durable,both mentally and phsyically * Large arsenal - Sean's variety of spells and powers are large,most of the time being unpredictable * Calm - Most of the time Sean is calm. * Patience - Most of the time Sean is very patient Weaknesses (Not finished) * Depressed mentally - *No desc* * Fatigued - Sean can get tired easily and thats a weakness right? * Sometimes over confident - Sometimes over confident * Allergic to temmies - Some temmies can harm Sean! * Melee Skills - Because he is a mage, he lacks the skill using swords, knives daggers and other stuff,however he is an adept hand to hand fighter. * Weakness in Jack - Sean is trying to learn speed and ranged attacks,he is not so adept in this. * Not always serious:Even in the direst of moments most of the time Sean isn't serious or in full power * Not a good dodger - Sean doesn't actually dodge good,this carries over to his son:TheBeastNamedJake * Easily hit - Sean likes to talk alot and therefore he is easy to hit * Rusher - Sean rushes things alot and therefore leaves unfinished comboes most of the time,this can be seen as both a weakness and a good thing * Seldom asks for help - Sean doesn't ask help alot. Trivia * Bloodee is Sean's brother! * Sean is the grand mage. * Sean is able to wipe about 1500 people's memory's every minute.